onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 Attention: Please do not post links to prediction blogs. I will see them on the news feed, and they just take up space on the talk page. If you do post the link, I will not read it. re:sig glitch thanks for remind me, It has been corrected, i guess -- 09:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) its much better hey i found a much better pic of your avatar right here: link Imhungry4444 16:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I can not find the chat buton where it was. Has some changes been made? (I was away for a while). Blackendedsoul 17:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Log Translation Sorry, could you wait for a while? Currently my power is out at home where all my raws are because of the recent big hurricane that hit through the east coast of N. America, so I don't have net, lights, water, etc -_-; unless I get my power back, the next time I can access would be thursday or so, when I will stalk mom to work again, but it would be nice if you could find a raw for me or ask klobis. Thanks. 23:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, didn't see. And thank you we are fine now; we got our power back finally early this morning. 09:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) you must be happy i bet your pretty happy with the recent developments in the chat Imhungry4444 19:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) exactly, when i first heard it i thought it was you who did it through sheer impatience.Imhungry4444 23:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC) OMG classsic, we should troll and send him trolly messages.Imhungry4444 05:07, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Dynamic IP Im sure you got the message too,but that mama guy is now range blocked,if he manages to get a new network,just ban it manually:)-- Collages Can you help me hunt down as many collages as you can, and categorize them under Category:Collages? Thanks in advance. 09:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit gifs Due to that recent poll, we are now removing several Devil Fruit gifs, such as File:Pika Pika no Mi.gif, File:Hiken.gif, and several others. Are we gonna replace them with more high quality ones or should we start deleting? 10:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Can we start deleting those marked for deletion gifs yet? 03:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon Categorization I like to ask about the Category:Non-Canon. Should we remove that specific category from all pages, since there are already Category:Non-Canon Antagonists, Category:Non-Canon Characters, etc. Seems kinda redundant to have both "Non-Canon" and "Non-Canon something". While for certain other categories may go among the same line (i.e. Category:Pirates and Category:Pirate Captains) they are actually kinda different (pirate means seafaring criminal and pirate captain a specific position within a pirate crew). On the other hand, "Non-Canon" seems too general to appear on every page, so should we remove them all? I'd set up a forum or something, but this seems too minor for it, so I feel like just asking for opinions from a fellow admin. Thanks in advance. 22:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, can you help out please? There's like 315 pages, too much by myself. 22:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) What is Trolling?? Yo DP Its me MDM, I just wanted you to ask you what is trolling? i got 2 scenarios so can you read it and tell me if its trolling or not. Scenario No. 1 If you have same avatar as someone else, do that mean you are trolling?? Scenario No. 2 if you are on Chat and you are calling someone, but she/he doesn't answer and you type their name 100 times to get their attention, Does that mean you are trolling or spamming?? Well it not important so reply me when you have some free time. 01:22, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but, Yo its me MDM again. Thanks for the links, but i just want to know if these two scenarios can be put in category of trolling or spamming? Scenario No. 1 If you have same avatar as someone else, do that mean you are trolling?? Scenario No. 2 if you are on Chat and you are calling someone, but she/he doesn't answer and you type their name 100 times to get their attention, Does that mean you are trolling or spamming?? Just reply Yes, no or So-so. It will mean alot to me. Thanks Sorry for bothering you again. 02:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Can you change in in both MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user? Otherwise if the page doesn't exist it won't show the text. And maybe you miss this message: :hey i found a much better pic of your avatar right here: link Imhungry4444 16:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, just a curiosity, are videos allowed in profiles? :and for those user pages that I marked for deletion, there is no problem deleting them since that user doesn't exist (another user move its profile), and some of them are in the main namespace. Beside if an user will ever register himself with that nickname, it will have a profile that doesn't belongs to him. Edit wars There are more edit wars now on this wiki.User:Ricizubi started to delete the infoboxes on subpages on the wikia and there goes other users editing against.Just clear it somehow.I am tired of seeing this. 14:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't upload pictures anymore! Forum Just revive the old one. We shouldn't need to clutter up the forum when the other one is still semi active. The point of those edits is the vote said to use Nakama. We still haven't even decided how long it should be before a new vote should be allowed on a subject. I think it should be 3-4 months at the max. Possibly 2 at the minimum. SeaTerror 03:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) The vote already was finite. It should just be reopened when ever the time limit is set. Which should be the subject of the next thread in Site Problems. SeaTerror 03:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) So are you going to make the forum or revive the nakama translation? SeaTerror 18:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) New Users What's up with all these copycat ? You should report this to the staff... it's probably some idiot who like trolling and spamming... maybe they can block an IP range so he won't be able to create new accounts anymore. Its about time. Yo DP its me MDM. Well you have heard that i was Kick-banned from chat for reason of Trolling and Spamming (which i disagree with). I want to ask you if there is any way to cancel my Chat-ban. its not important so reply when you have free time. 20:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I Promise !!! Thanks DP I Promise that i won't make you regret your decision. 20:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) is this guy yo DP, keep an eye on this guy:http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vegeta_ssj5 hes the guy thats been arguing with you guys on the zoro talk page about zoro having haki and he puts zoro as a K. haki user on the haki article. so deal with him as you please. Imhungry4444 14:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox forum Hi there, can you please come over at the Forum:Infoboxes to discuss the possible creation of the infobox guidelines and the proposal to cahnge the chars color schemes ? Thank you, Admin Dude who is Deleting My Uploaded pics ?????-------------------------> Granit Hysaj df-tourney blog Hey what's up? Could you do me a favour and remove the banner rici put up on this blog? He doesn't want to do it, and I don't want it on my blog. Thanks 18:43, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I could make a very long essay about this, but I wont, in short, that banner does not affect commenting or voting in any way, maybe influencing the winner, but that can any normal comment do, also an annoying comment can be on any blog, like saying, "This blog sucks", its almost the same, only grabbing more attention re:Deleting Gifs and Supernova Pic Yeah, but the gifs are no longer being in use at all. And it doesn't seem like anyone will renew them, or find much use for them. Right? Also, the new Supernova pic (File:SN.jpg), I think it was missing Zoro and Killer (as Leviathan 89 indicated), and cannot be "11 Supernova". Besides, they should upload the File:Eleven Supernovas.jpg instead of a new file. 04:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll leave the gif for a while longer, if you wanna delete them, okay. For the Supernova pic, I've retrieved it and re-uploaded it onto the old file, in case for record keeping. Otherwise, I don't see how it can fit into the Supernova page. If we can find a way to fit it into the trivia or something, then I can fully restore that picture Yontoryuu uploaded and we can put it in then. 05:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Supernova New Bounties According to Yountoryuu, the Eleven Supernovas have new bounties after the timeskip, and he based it off an Arlong Park forum that Zoro-san got. Should we trust them? I have my doubts, but I wanna hear your opinion. 09:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hello! i was wondering why you removed my post about doflamingo's ablities. i mean i know its just fan speculation, but i saw a page once where there were only rumours posted. could i post there? and if yes, could you please point out the page? :D or rather what to enter in the search box, maybe its easier. thanks for your time, i'm new here i don't really know how things work, but i learn fast. thanks again! Credits Hey about the SBS, should I credit my username somewhere for the ones I translated? I've never really thought of it, but since people have started taking the translations and giving the credits to some other dude, it's sorta getting annoying. Don't get me wrong I was fine at first but now that official main manga translator sites are taking our SBSs and posting them... yeah. I doubt anyone actually looks at the credits anyway but just in case someone starts making money with the translations (yeah, it's highly unlikely). 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah. I was blown away when I recently found mangareader posting our SBSs. It's funny how they took all the grammatical errors with them too XD So how do I do this? Do I go like *All translation credits go to User:JapaneseOPfan or something? And would the top or bottom be better for you? 22:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Subpage splitting for Hito Hito no Mi Should I split the Hito Hito no Mi into subpages, like for Gomu Gomu no Mi for each Gear, or Santoryu for each sword? 20:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Art of Weather", some guy named it "Tenko Jutsu" as in romanization. Don't remember who did it, but I got that from there. 22:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, just like Ginga Pachinko, maybe these came from the third databook, just like Black Leg Style. Maybe we can ask Klobis to provide the source and page number. 22:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I dunno where Tenko Jutsu came from either. It was already there, so maybe Klobis put it there, and I naturally trust it. Most likely from the third databook. 00:20, September 25, 2011(UTC) Vice Admiral Tsuru It was directly stated that she was Sengoku's second-in-command in chapter 132 or 134. 03:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandal DP, I saw you recently log in, if you are online please look in the wiki activity, ban that asshole who is uploading all that crap (literally). About the pictures there I saw that you deleted those horrid pictures (THANK YOU!) and I just want to say something. Me and Pandawarrior uploaded other images to replace these, so it's not disgustingly on the "recent images" page. So we did break the rules by uploading pictures that have no use, but it's so somebody can delete them without vomitting. This may have shown the image glitch, being one of the innappropriate pics being uploaded by me. That's just a glitch, I swear I didn't upload any of that. I just uploaded replacements, so the thingy glitched and falsely accused me of uploading. tl;dr I helped make replacements, it glitched, so it looked like "porn pic was upladed by uknownada". Just wanted to let ya know I didn't. Now I can scroll through new pics without vomitting. Thank you. Uknownada 21:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Tsuru Tsuru is Sengoku's second-in-command. It says so in her introductory chapter. 00:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) hallo i need help? hallo i was woundering if you know how to set a direct link for blogs becuase i want to spread the word!Total carnage 22:16, September 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks!Total carnage 22:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) User: Asura-Dragneel Can you please talk to this guy? He keeps uploading One Piece calender images, and one of the other pictures is of Luffy in One Piece: Pirate Warriors, with a watermark on it. All of it are poorly named, and are unnecessary and unused. I deleted them once, and left my reason on his talk page, but he reuploaded them and complained to me twice. He says he's not breaking any rules because people like to look at those calender images. Is that right? 23:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC) nice to meet you! thanks for the kind message! i just want to help the wiki, and i suck at editing pages. i can find good uses for my images, and thanks for the tip! Hi fellow One Piece fan. Just want to ask you how you managed to lock One Piece chapter 641 from being edited by members. I'd appreciate it if you could unlock it since the chapters been scanlated. SGShadoguardian 09:15, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Locked Hey, can you unlock the Chapter 641? Its out!! Dp, the chapter hasn't been auto-unlocked so unlock it manually!!! Re: Dailies First, understand that I am going to listen to you completely. I can settle for a weekly and consider myself lucky. But I really have to ask, what was the problem? By adding the poll, I was following your rules. But it seems like you want to get rid of the dailies because you don't like them, and I am strongly against the banning of any blogs. Ryu-Chan 01:30, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Shiliew I thought Shiliew was smart because he's calmer and knows when not underestimate his enemy that's all Panda I kickbanned Panda cause she kept spamming 'BRAINS'.. Dont change it for 2 days. Oh, and is it possible to ban his IP so he can never join this wiki again? HIM. Thanks. Got another one :P ... [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Uchiha_D._Sasuke Him] too... Hiatus Sorry to say, but Im afraid I wont be making a prediction for this chapter. Black Leg Sanji 20:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Image Glitch What's wrong with the pictures? Like, about half of them are suddenly red linked. 20:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No, pictures like this are still on the fritz (for me, at least). 22:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Gone Missing DP, The same problem is on all of the other wiki's I am an admin on, and I can't get it back, it is something that happened everywhere, even on teh Community wiki, we can't really do anything about it for now. Another FI location DP, in the color spread from the latest chapter, Mermaid Beach is mentioned, should we add it to locations of FI? I think I even have something that is Trivia-worthy, Angel beach and mermaid beach, I reemmber how Sanji called Conis an angel, they were on angel beach, 10km above the sea surface in the sky, now they're 10km under the sea surface and Mermaid Beach, what do you think? Switch Ok, you can remove since it's not necessary, I made so you can edit the option names too for situations like this. I also slightly edited the template, now you better use the paramters "image1" and "image2" for the images, it's time I make a documentation! Sorry, I kinda forgot it... and of course it doesn't matter if the image is a jpg or a png, it works like the infoboxes. For the syntax copy Hyouzou's example: name=Hyouzou |image= |jname=ヒョウゾウ Tell me if there are problems. Well that's stange... anyway this is the whole code: |jname = ホーディ・ジョーンズ |rname = Hōdi Jōnzu |ename = N/A |first = Chapter 608 |affltion = New Fishman Pirates, Ryugu Kingdom (former) |ocupation = Pirate, Captain, Soldier (former) |jva = |extra1 = }} Replace it if you want to add the switch, I didn't do it myself because I saw it was deleted in Hyouzou's page too. Request Mornin DP, right here its pretty damn late so I won't make it long, I wanna become one of the chat mods of this wiki. We need a new chat moderator as you are the only admin that ever enters the chat, LPK now got into university and doesn't have a lot of time to be on the chat, only at about 6 pm UTC, he gets here and doesn't stay very long, you don't usually get on the chat, not when I am on it, so there is a gap when people are on, but there is no chat mod on, and I can be the one at that time, either me or Shiv, and you know already that Shiv would spam the chat XD. As to why I would be a chat moderator, well, I can't say I'm that great, but when I enter the chat window, I don't really close it until my PC is cut off power or I have to go. I promise to not abuse my power and if I ban people for doing stupid things, I'll unban them after a while, if they are active users on the chat and realize their mistake. I don't really know what else to write so this is all I have to say. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Luffayking12/here_is_my_list_of_people_joining_SH Re:Apology Your apology is most gratefully accepted. Thank you very much for it - I'm sure the maturity shown in the apology is far more representative of the wiki than a few trolls :) Earlier I also quickly talked with Marcus Junior about the incident (he was involved), and he said he regretted what he was doing. I'm going to assume that those involved do have the maturity to know what they did was wrong, and call peace for both sides. Once again, thank you very much for the apology, it means a lot to both me and the wikis. --Callofduty4 22:42, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just one more thing - this guy is having some problems behaving. --Callofduty4 02:27, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::He's still at it. I think it's best you let him know that if he tries to get "revenge", someone will file a complaint to Wikia. Not against this wiki, because it's clear this wiki is perfectly fine. Wikia will get a complaint filed against him and him only. So for his sake, make sure he knows that if he so much as tries to get "revenge", Wikia will be on his backside. --Callofduty4 18:05, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Mayumi Tanaka Hello DancePowderer. I have a question about a certain page getting deleted, Luffy's Japanese voice actress, Mayumi Tanaka's page. I noticed it when I was about to make the page myself. I would like to ask, why was it deleted (I know you did not delete it.) Because Luffy's page has a link to Mayumi's wikipedia page, I think a One Piece wiki should have pages for the voice actors who made those characters who they are. And it also means the wiki does not have to rely on other wiki's to give out information, if we have thier pages themselvs. What I have written might sound really stupid, it is a question I would like to ask. Thank you. :D From Nappa'sgoatee. '''P.S, I really like your name. ' Ah, I understand. Since One Piece has not ended yet, more characters may/will get introduced. I have been making several Dragon Ball voice actors pages, and I guess it's easier for that wiki due to the series ending 16 years ago. Thanks for the info. ''From Nappa'sgoatee. '' re:Repeal? Look, they all did understand what they did is wrong.. And the people here sure preached them good.. The mood here is unpleaseant man... I dont know if this turns things around.. Like : ''They trolled and now its all over and only 1 day passed.. . Maybe some of them react differently and be angry cause we didnt keep the punishment.. I dont know man.. I think 1 week at least is ok.. What do you think..?? Yeah, they did get yelled a lot.. Ok, to dodge further arguements about why the chat came back so fast, and this whole blog/incident/arguement happened for no reason I'll say bring it back in Saturday yeah ok... We're good?? You think it would be okay if I did a Luffy/Lucci post time skip strength blog? WillofOP 23:21, October 19, 2011 (UTC)WillofOP Re: Nakrowa No, I have no idea what it means or what word it came from. It's been puzzling me a bit too. 17:54, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Maybe a raw might help though I doubt it. It may come from another language. 21:43, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean, I can make quite a few guesses but we would never know if they are real or just speculations. For example, in japanese we write "Lacroix" or "La Croix" (french for The Cross, a newspaper I believe) as "Lacurowa" and "Naku" means "Cry" so it could possibly be a play on words saying "crying lacroix" (Well, there are so many lacroixes in history so it could be anybody). "Rowa" has quite a few meanings such as the japanese way of saying "Rois" or "Furnance" and more but I don't really see a significant meaning in any. Maybe Klobis may have an easier time figuring it out since he lives in japan and is familiar with more modern terms. 22:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Troll blogs and non OP related Stuff Is there a way to close blogs for comments? Seeing how many replies there are on certain blogs makes me wonder whether there isn't anything that can be done about this. (The "Recent Wiki Activity" list is flooded with pointless discussions on LPK's blog.) Neowitch 23:17, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the same thing or at least make it possible for the blog's creator to delate the unnessecery comments. NewWorldWarrior 23:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) hey i am new to here it was hard to find how to chat soo can you help in this process Episode page Hey Dancey I was just thinking if its necessary to put a Manga Chapter section in the Episode page. Personally I think it is because I spend ages trying to look for a certain chapter only to find out that it is a filler. Tnx for your time ^^ Skyisblue 07:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC) yea lets not have this i know we have a shit load of non-one piece related blogs but i know you cna agree that this is unacceptable: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Vegeta17/Ok_new_wiki Troll King Imhungry4444 15:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Visual Guides I was thinking about how to deal with the four visual guides. I mean, do we really need them? We could either delete them, or move them to a template or gallery, so they don't add to the total page count of this wiki. 20:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I question ?!!? Yo DP, MDM here. I have a Question if you for some time to kill. Well I am thinking of making a blog comparing SH's current After Time-skip strength and they former enimies. Like. Nami (after-time-skip) Vs. Arlong Robin (after-time-skip) Vs. Crocodile Ussop (after-time-skip) Vs. Kuro Franky (after-time-skip) Vs. Lucci somethign like that. I just want to know opinion of people if they think that with current strength and abilities that SHs have,can they defete their former enimies. Now I know this sounds like a Power Level blog, .. .. well it is power level blog but I feel that it has different meaninf then those useless argument filled power level blog. SO i want to ask you your opinion. "Is this a Power Level Blog??" If you say "Yes" the the idea is Off and i will just find a better on. If you say "NO" then i will post it and hope to have positive recation. So its your call, just tell me when you get time, Today, tommorrow, sunday or 2012. Monkey.D.Me 21:03, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question Yo MDM here. A Quick Question. Is the Luffu's New Attack name "Rad Hook" or "Red Hawk"?? Mangastream translation says "Red Hook" but Kalobois says its "Hawk". http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/82338206/19 what do you think? Monkey.D.Me 14:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) New Avatar? ah "The Buzzard" very nice.............did u every try to crack his code that he left behind? Troll King Imhungry4444 21:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) were u able to crack it? or how far did u get? Troll King Imhungry4444 22:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ranks deletion Are we deleting Category:Ranks and all the Marine ranks? 21:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) 1: sorry about the pics I’m new and didn’t know and 2: I didn’t say I would roleplay I said I would *if I still can* put up the story only ttyl I'm sick of the spamming JOP is my friend but this is bullshit, please tought this was a one time joke, but now its just banal. Man of Myth is legend 22:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC)